shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jollys Meet The Grim Reaper?! The Secret of Namazonia!
Somewhere out at sea, aboard a certain ship The air was bright and clear as the sun shined brightly on the beautiful surface of the water. It seemd that today was a rather lovely kind of day, with no chance of misfortune happening anytime soon. The breeze was pleasant, and the temperature was neither too hot, nor too cold. All seemed right with the world. A seagull could be seen swooping down in order to catch its next meal; a fish that had swam too close to the surface. But just then, something whizzed by the seagull, almost colliding straight into it. The seagull, shocked and scared, flapped off to the side just in time for a few of its tail feathers to be clipped off. Its mouth hung open in surprise. What could possibly have flown by this creature at such speeds? The object seemed to be huge as well. Timber: Oi, I think we just hit something!! Glory: Doesn't matter!! Even at this speed, The Jolly MK II should still be able to withstand anything that gets in her way!! Karen, you still got a good grip on the steering wheel?!! Karen: Aye, Glory!! I'm not gonna lose my balance that easily!! Glory: Good!! Just remember to keep the rudder aligned straight!! At this speed, we could be thrown off course!! Karen: Aye-aye!! It seemed the ship was none other than that of The Jolly Pirates'; the ship known as The Jolly MK II, or just "Jolly" for short. It appeared that it was rushing by quite quickly, as if it was in a hurry. The speed was enough to create a powerful gust of wind that was blowing hard from Jolly's bow. The crew was struggling to not fall off their own ship. And to add to it, they had to shout in order to not be drowned out by the wind. The reason for all this remained unclear though. Timber: Are they still behind us?!! Glory: Dunno!! Someone go ask Shinku!! Spike: I'll do it!! Spike then ran towards the main mast and opened the slider door that lead to the mast's interior elevator. He stepped in, closed the door, and began to operate the pulley system with great haste. Once he reached the top, he dashed out into the observation deck's interior, where Shinku had been the entire time, viewing everything that's been going on. Spike: Shinku, do you see them behind us? Shinkubinoculars to her face: Nope, I haven't spotted a single ship since we activated the engine. I think we're safe now. Spike: Good, i'll tell the others... Shinku: No need! I got this! Shinku then took a deep breath and took a hold of the observation deck's Den Den Mushi. Shinku a PA: OIIIIIIII!! GUYS, WE'VE DONE IT!! THEY'RE GONE!! Just as Shinku was yelling into the device, Jolly began to slow down to a cruising speed. In time, it began to screech to an immediate stop. As it did, the powerful gusts were subdued as well. Timber: YES!! WOO-HOO!! WE OUTRAN THE MARINES!! Timber began to strike a pose out of sheer happiness. He kept his right leg straightened while he bent his left leg, keeping his toes in contact with the ground. He placed his right hand on his hip and outstretched his left arm and hand so that it would be out in front of him. He kept his body twisted to the right while looking to his left. And he did this all with a grin on his face. Timber thought he looked cool like this, but in reality, it was a humorous sight. Timber: AW!! My ship's still #1!! Noone can outrun my ULTRA Timber Get-Away!! ULTRAAA!!! Glory: Yeah, I have to say, i'm sure glad you're our shipwright, Timber. Timber: AW!! Aside from men like Tom and the workers at Galley-La, i'm only 2nd best when compared to the manliest shipwright who ever lived!! FRRRRRRAAAAAAAANKYYYYY!!! Timber then used his "Ultra Pose" once he said Franky's name. The crew seemed to finally be at ease. It seemed that the Marines were after them again, and so the crew was forced to activate the engine on the stern of the ship, as a way to lose the Marines, who had sent a large number of battleships after them. Most of the crew was holed up inside, so as to avoid the powerful winds from before. But since everything calmed down, they were already making their way back outside. Sakurafrom the deck's main hatch: Well, that just depleted the Breath Dials again, so we're going to need to fill them back up before the Marines catch up to us. Glory: Don't worry about it, i'll get Aphro and Beck (Bach) to refill them as soon as we can. Karen: Wow Glory, i'm surprised you're the type who would take advantage of Aphro's feelings for you... Glory: OI, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!! Besides!! Aphro's a hopeless baka who doesn't seem to get the fact that my heart belongs to Spike!! Sakura: Still though, you shouldn't manipulate a man's... Woman's... Uh... Aphro's heart, like that. Glory: GET OFF MY BACK, YOU TWO!! Chrisfrom the lounge with a few other crew members: YEAH!! TAKE THAT, MARINES!! OUR SHIP ROCKS!! Timber: DAMN STRAIGHT!! Spikeback from the elevator: Oi, we should lower the sails now. We're sitting ducks if we don't move. Timber: On it! Sakura: I'll help too. Timber and Sakura then went about lowering all the sails, so as to keep the ship moving before the Marines appeared again. Aphroout from the infirmary in "his" male form: So who do you think the Marines sent after us? Must be someone high up in their ranks to send so many ships after one pirate vessel. Wyattthe lounge: I'm afraid to say this, but it might be a Rear Admiral at least. Seemed too impressive for it to just be a Captain or a Commodore. Chris: Ooh! I hope it's Kris! I'd like to see how she's doing! Aphroheart-shaped eyes: Ah yes, your gorgeous goddess of a cousin... I wish to see Ms. Kris as well! Chris: OI, I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AWAY FROM HER, PERV!! JUST STICK TO HITTING ON GLORY, SAKURA, RUNE, AND SHINKU!! Chris then got struck by Glory's snake, Akatsuki, as it was thrown at him like a boomerang. He landed safely, back in Glory's hand, and coiled himself around her torso once more. It was safe to say that Glory infused Akatsuki with Busoshoku Haki, since the attack physically hit Chris. Chris: OWW!! Glory: DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM, BAKA!! Sakura: Sails are down. Now we can hopefully manage to avoid the Marines. Spike: We may want to keep our eyes peeled though. They could sneak up on us at any moment. Aphro: So true... Bachfrom the lounge: So then, we'll just have to be extra careful for these next few minutes or so. No sweat! Glory: Ah, that's right! Aphro! Long-Arm guy! Bachgloomy: ...You guys keep forgetting who I am. Aphro: Yes, my love?! Glory: I need you two to refill the Breath Dials! That way, we can be prepared for whatever shows up next! AphroGlory: WE'RE ON IT, MS. GLORY!! Bach: Oi, you're only telling me to do this because I have 12 arms!! Gloryabsent-mindedly: Oh yeah... You're that 12 arm guy... Aphroup to Bach and pulling him by the arm: LET'S GO, BENNY! (Bach) Bachdragged away: YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET BACK, GLORY!! Aphro and Bach then proceeded to head down the main hatch, into the hallway, and onward towards the engine room, where they would start refilling the Breath Dials. On another part of the sea close to the Jolly' Pirates, There was the Island known as Namazonia who was filled with animals playing and others hunting for food, Between them was Magarani D Grim taking care of a sick T-Rex, He gave the T-Rex some water to drink with medicine and looked at the Jolly's Ship Grim: 'Oh boy, A pirate ship well its too early for the Hunter Games a few 2 weeks early, Hmmmmmmm guess there just tourists or there being chased by Marines well they better not get the marines close to hear right Rexy? ''Grim turned to the sick T-Rex whom he calls Rexy, Rexy smiled a little after drinking and went to take a nap, Grim turned back to the Jolly's ship '' '''Grim: '''Might as well enjoy whatever is coming for them ''Back at The Jolly MK II, the crew was still busy refilling their 50 or so Breath Dials (or more specifically, Aphro and Bach were refilling them while the others waited.) Unfortunately for The Jolly Pirates, things were not going along as smoothly as they had planned, for there were no strong winds for their sails to pick up on. And so Jolly continued to drift slowly through the ocean's waters, allowing the tides to gently rock it back and forth. As it did, the crew grew anxious. '''Spike: Gah...! I hate all this waiting. I feel like we're just inviting those Marines to come and get us! Glory: Well, it shouldn't take those two too long. One's got 12 arms and the other's a baka. So we should be set in just a few minutes. Wyatt: But what are we gonna do to pass the time? The boredom's gonna drive me mad... Chris: OI!! ARE YOU ALL FORGETTING SOMETHING IMPORTANT?!! The others looked over at Chris with a curious look and blinked a few times. He then crossed his arms and made a scowl on his face. Chrisannoyed: How rude...! To think you've all forgotten my true area of expertise...! Wyatt: What? Kicking people's asses? Karen: Farting? Spike: Being immature? Glory: Being a dumbass? Chris: YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN TRYING!!! No... My real area of expertise is.......... The Jolly Pirates except Chris: ...? Chris: BEING AN ENTERTAINER!!! Hanuman: Oh, right... Hanuman almost forgot about that. Chris: WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU ALMOST FORGOT?!! BAKAAA!!! Hanumanirritated: OI!!! HANUMAN NOT BAKA!!! CHRIS IS BAKA!!! Chris: You... YOU HAIRY BASTARD!! I'll show you...!!! Chris then lunged after Hanuman, which resulted in a large dust cloud engulfing the two as they traded blows with one another. Chris made up for Hanuman's powerful build by using some of his more blunt Clay Clay techniques, whereas Hanuman compensated for Chris' Logia defenses by using Busoshoku Haki. What came next was a lot of beatings from both sides. All that could be heard was their shouting and insults to one another, and all that could be seen was an occasional glimpse of either Chris or Hanuman popping out from the dust cloud for a second as they were about to go back in and resume fighting. Needless to say, the sight of all this, and some of their insults, were pretty humorous to behold. Even some of their crewmates couldn't help but crack a smile. Spikelaughing: Hahahahaha!!! This is a great show!! Bravo Chris! I forgot just how funny you could be!! Wyattand laughing: Ooh!! Fight Glory next!! Glory then sharply turned her head towards Wyatt, with a red shine in her eyes. It was her "Death Glare" at work again. Gloryannoyed: What was that, Wyatt...? Wyattscared: AAAHHH!!! IT'S THE DEATH GLARE!!! Gloryangry: And again, I ask...!!! WHAT WAS THAT, WYATT?!!! Wyatt: SOMEONE PROTECT MEEE!!! Spike: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! QUIT IT!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE MY FACE HURT!! Sakurasmiling: Indeed, this is very entertaining. Lawrence: as well. So much so, he's crying While the crew was busy enjoying the spectacle aboard their ship, none of them were even the slightest bit aware that a ship was pulling in from Jolly's right. It inched over, ever so slightly. Aboard the ship, a man could be seen watching The Jolly Pirates through a pair of high-power binoculars. ???: Sir! I believe i've finally spotted them! It's the same exact ship! Two mermaid figureheads, a Galleon, and it has a happy skull with a paintbrush and pencil crossbone pattern on their sails! It must be them! ???: Good job, soldier! We now have those Jollys right where we want them! Prepare to report to the Captain so that we can relay this to the Vice Admiral! There was no mistaking it now. This was a Marine ship, sent to spy on The Jolly Pirates from a safe distance, in order to send valuable information back to the majority of the fleet. If only The Jolly Pirates had noticed them right now, then the crew could have possibly taken down this one ship. But luck was on the side of the Marines today, and so they remained undetected. Marine soldierhis higher ranking officer: Aye-aye sir! off to alert the Captain of the ship Over at a large Marine battleship, quite some distance away from The Jolly MK II or Grim, the call was answered. A man, sitting in a shadowy, silent room, picked up his Den Den Mushi and heard the news. His lips curled into an unpleasant smile. ???: So you've found those troublesome Jolly insects, ay? Good, we will rendevouz with you and your men shortly. Meet us at those exact coordinates. Good day. What appeared to be a man sitting in a comfortable chair, soon put the receiver back on its hook. He rested his head upon his hands, which he had used to weave his fingers together, in order to make a comfortable cushion for his chin. His smile then became an equally unpleasant frown. ???: Time to exterminate those cockroaches... Back at Namazonia Grim was sitting next to Rexy with other animals with him and his scythe leening on his shoulder, He looked at the Jolly MK II and then turned to the marine ship Grim: 'Hmmmmmmmm maybe i should go and warn them from the marines or......... Grim Suddenly disapeared and reapeared but this time with a sack filled with different fruits to eat, Grim gave fruits to other animals even to Rexy, They all ate while still looking at the Jolly MK II while eating some fruits '''Grim: '''Sometimes i wish this would happen more recently on my free time ''Back at The Jolly MK II, Chris and Hanuman were no longer fighting one another. Now it seemed Chris had another bone to pick with one of his crewmates. '''Chris: WHAT'S SO FUNNY, SPIKE?!! Spike: Hahahaha... Ha... Oh, that was a good one. You gotta remember that skit for later... Chris: IT WASN'T A SKIT!!! Rune: Amazing to believe that despite the situation we're in, Chris can still be so light-hearted... Is this... Is this another unique trait of a D.? Glorysighing: These guys... I swear... Timber: Speaking of, how long does it take to refill 50 Breath Dials when there are 13 sets of arms on the job? If they take any longer, I might as well just go down there and do it myself. As the crew continued to hurry it along, the Marine ship nearby was abuzz with activity. It seemed there was more going on than a simple reconnaisance mission. Captain: Men! Get to your stations! Cannoneers! Stay on standby! I have just received permission from Rear Admiral Roman that we may open fire when ready! Marine soldier: With all due respect, sir. Has Rear Admiral Roman gained permission from the Vice Admiral to do this? Captain: As a matter of fact, indeed he has! The Vice Admiral just recently allowed any and all ships within his control to open fire upon the Jolly craft at will. So then... We'll take this opportunity to do some damage to those pirates, so that when reinforcements arrive, they won't stand a chance in Hell! Marine soldiersshouting: YEEEAAAH!!! Captain: So get to positions!! Chop-chop!! The Marines on board then scrambled to their repective posts, ready to receive any and all signals from their leading Captain. All remained calm for a few seconds.'Quite possibly, it was the calm before the storm. Captain: Now then... Let's see if you're so "Jolly" when we've pierced your ship with cannonballs... MEN! AIM CANNONS!! Upon his command, the cannons were all aligned straight at the oblivious pirate crew. Captain: AND NOW...! FIRE!! As if in an instant, once the Captain declared the word "FIRE," the cannons went off, shooting their respective cannonballs right at The Jolly MK II. At first, the sounds of the cannons were the first alarm call that the Jollys had received. They all stopped what they were doing and looked onward to where they heard the noise. Their eyes widened and their mouths hung open at what they saw. Shinku: WAIT, AREN'T THOSE CANNONBALLS?!! Wyatt: SOMEONE'S FIRING AT US!! Spike: And i'll give you three guesses as to who it might be...! Down in the engine room... Aphro: Bach, you hear that?!! Bach: Yeah, and it doesn't sound good... It sounds like... The Jolly Pirates: THE MARINES ARE HERE!!! Once the statement was made, cannonballs began to blast the water around Jolly, making it shake wildly to its sides. The crew on board tried to not fall overboard as they slid along the floor of the deck. Timber: CRAP, THEY FOUND US!! I KNEW THOSE TWO WERE TAKING TOO LONG!! Hanuman: WHY WE NOT KNOW SOONER?!! The crew then began to look at Shinku with an irritated expression.'Shinku seemed to understand right away, what they were all thinking. Shinku: Right, i'll get right on it!!! Shinku then dashed off, using her signature method of travel while on dry land, handwalking, towards the main mast's elevator. Shinku: I'M SORRY-I'M SORRY-I'M SORRY-I'M SORRY!!! She then went into the elevator, operated the pulley system, and made it to the observation deck, where she quickly went to scoping out where the attacks were coming from. In relatively little time, Shinku spotted the Marine ship to the crew's right. She immediately made use of the Den Den Mushi nearby. Shinkuthe PA: GUYS, I SEE THEM!! THEY'RE... Uh... What's the nautical word for "right"...? Oh, nevermind! THEY'RE TO OUR RIGHT!! THEY'RE KINDA FAR OFF THOUGH, SO THEY MAY BE HARD TO SEE!! Wyatt: No need to worry about that!! They're drawing in closer so that their aim will improve!! That, and they've lost the element of surprise, so there's no need to keep their distance anymore!! I suggest we find a way to move, or if we can't, at least fight back!! Chris: Already on it!! Chris then stood boldly on the railing of the Jolly MK II, eyeing the cannonballs coming in closer and closer, as well as making sure he didn't fall into the ocean due to the intense rocking of the ship. Just as one of the cannonballs was about to make impact with the ship, Chris held out both of his arms forward and quickly made them into one large, solid clay shield. The shield took the appearance of a rather triangular shape, with two grooves on top, which formed three noticeable "points" on the top of the shield. Chris: Clay Clay Shield!! The cannonball made contact with Chris' shield, causing a fiery explosion to engulf his hands and wrists. Once the smoke cleared, it appeared that a portion of the shield had melted from the heat of the explosion. Regardless of this, Chris stood his ground, not giving an inch. Chris: BRING IT ON!! Back at the Marine ship, the Captain had taken notice of Chris' defensive manuever, and the fact that the Jollys were now aware of him and his men. He gritted his teeth when he realized that one of his cannonballs was ineffective. Nonetheless, this didn't deter him from trying time and time again. He pointed out towards Jolly and gave his orders. Captain: I DON'T CARE HOW TOUGH THEY ARE!! ALL WE NEED IS ONE LUCKY SHOT, AND THEY'LL WEAKEN IN STRENGTH!! JUST HOLD OUT UNTIL THE VICE ADMIRAL ARRIVES!! Marine soldiers: SIR!! YES SIR!! And with their morale still high, the Marines continued their volley. Back at Namazonia Grim and the animals finished eating there fruits, Grim then got up and holded his scythe while looking at the Jollys and marines '' '''Grim: '''I cant let those marines harm those pirates they might be good contestants for the Hunter Games hehehe not to mention they seem powerfull by the number of those marine ships ''Grim got down on nearly on his knees as if his preparing to jump, Suddenly Grim disapeared and left a large impact on the ground he stood on shattering it, He then apeared on the deck of the Jolly MK II, Canonballs were headed towards him he instantly sliced all of them with his scythe and looked at the Jollys Grim: 'Hello there hows it going? ''The Jolly Pirates froze in their tracks, taken by surprise when Grim landed on their ship. As the seconds began to drag on, from below the main hatch, both Bach and Aphro raced back up onto the deck in order to see for their own eyes what was going on. To their surprise, stood Grim before them. '''Aphroform: Wha-What the...?! Just who is this stranger?! What is he doing on our ship?! Just then, another cannonball was about to land on the deck of The Jolly MK II. Chris responded with an attack of his own. Chris: Damn it, quit shooting at us! Clay Clay Firearm! Chris then morphed his right arm into a cannon, and shot out a clay cannonball roughly the same size as the real cannonball coming at him. The two balls collided with one another in mid-air, creating yet another fiery explosion. Chris returned his arm to normal and looked back at Grim with confusion. Spike: Ya know, Aphro, that's a very good question... Spike then marched up to Grim, hoping to interrogate the man for some answers. Spike: Look pal, unless you're blind, we're in the middle of something here. So i'm going to ask you nicely. Are you friend or foe? Spike then gave Grim a deadly serious glare as he slammed a fist into his palm. As The Jolly Pirates were trying to assess their situation, off in the horizon, the Marines reinforcements could be seen sailing in closer to The Jolly MK II. More and more ships were coming, and it soon wouldn't be long until the Vice Admiral himself appeared. Grim slightly laughed and looked around him while putting his scythe laying on his shoulder, He then turned back to Spike Grim: 'Friend or foe you ask? Hehehehe ''Grim then suddenly got closer to Spike letting them have a face to face conversation 'Grim: '''Ya need help with clearing those marines? ''Spike grunted a little in response as his face went from "deadly serious," to a more surprised expression. He stepped back by half a step. '''Spike: Is that some kind of trick question? Chris: I say if he can help us, then he's good! Glory: Don't jump to conclusions, Chris! I mean, he looks kinda shady to me! Wyatt: Wait! What if he's the Grim Reaper, who's come to collect all of our souls once the battle is over?! Karen: HE IS?!! Aphro: Wyatt, shut up!! You're only making things worse!! As The Jolly Pirates were trying to decide whether they could trust Grim, Shinku sent an ominous message over the intercom. Shinkuthe PA: HEADS UP!! MORE MARINE SHIPS ARE COMING!! Bach: S***...! Seems we may not have a choice in the matter anymore... Chris: Like I said! Let's let him help us! As Chris restated his decision, a large number of cannonballs came flying at The Jolly MK II. There were at least 5 of them in number. Grim turned to the cannonballs he ducked and jumped towards them suddenly disapearing, And reapearing on one of the cannonballs slowly turning towards the Jollys ship smiling Grim: 'Its funny you think im the Grim Reaper since thats one of my epithets and my first name is indeed Grim ''Grim sliced the cannonball he was on and disapeared, And reapeared slicing the other cannonballs not being seen he then apeared back on the Jollys ships the sliced cannonballs fell down to the sea '' '''Grim: '''Those were the cannonballs now how about the battleships now? ''The Jolly Pirates stood in amazement at what Grim had done, as well as the fact that he was named Grim. '''Wyatthis mouth hanging open: Holy crap! This guy has the same name as that jerk, Grim, and can teleport!! Spike: Right, so it seems the jury's out. We accept your offer to help, Grim. Glorya little creeped out by Grim: F-Fine...! If Spike accepts, then so do I! down Now like the man said, we need to get rid of those battleships! Wyatt: Leave the cannonballs to me! They aren't going to stop firing at us, so I may as well show them what the greatest sniper in the world can do! Karen: Good luck, Wyatt! Wyatt a thumb's up Wyatt: Thanks! Karen a thumb's up too Chris: Grim! I'm gonna go help out with the ships! Spike: Me too. Sakuranodding: Same here. Bach: I'm going to- Glory: NO YOU'RE NOT!! Bach: Wha-? Why not?! Glory: If all of our strongest fighters go off to fight the Marines, then we won't have anyone left to properly take care of Jolly! Well, other than Wyatt that is! Bach: Oh, I see what you mean... Right! I'll stay here and defend the ship! You three go off with Grim! Chris, Spike, and Sakura: Got'cha! Runeout: SHINKU! WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE! Shinkuthe PA: Huh?! Oh...! Right! I'm coming Bach! (Rune) Bachangry: YOU THINK I SOUND LIKE A GIRL?!!! Back at the Marine ship that was firing cannonballs at The Jolly MK II... Captain: MEN! OUR CANNONS ARE PROVING INNEFECTIVE! NOW THAT OUR REINFORCEMENTS ARE COMING, LET'S TAKE THE FIGHT TO THOSE PIRATES! Various Marines: YES SIR!! The Marine ship then stopped firing and began to drift towards Jolly, hoping to unload its soldiers for a close combat fight. As the ship changed tactics, the reinforcements in back began to fire their cannons from behind The Jolly MK II. The Jolly Pirates took notice, and went straight to defending their ship, while Chris, Spike, and Sakura prepared to board the Marine ships with Grim. Grim stopped the Jollys from getting any closer to the battleships '''Grim: '''When i said take care of the ships i meant alone hehehe ''Grim run towards the deck of the ship and jumped of the edge, He then suddenly disapeared leaving an impact of wind behind him, He then instantly apeared very high falling right towards the battleship thats heading towards the Jollys, Grim began to spin his scythe in both his hands like a fan and once he spinned it many times he grabbed it with both his hands, And waved it powerfully towards the battleship sending a huge air thrust at the battleship once it hit the battleship it sliced it in half making it sink along with the marines onboard of it, Grim then apeared right infront of the Jollys after the battleship was sliced and still sinking '' '''Grim: '''Bet ya didnt know i could do that? Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Wyvern 0m3g4